Blue Topaz (Pipiipek)
"At least if I'm corrupted, I won't be able to remember loosing her." Blue Topaz is a gemsona created and designed by Tumblr user pipiipek, otherwise known as Lea C. on YouTube. She is a gem that was made to repair and manage Homeworld's technology (specifically technology managed by Blue Diamond's Court), much like Peridot. Her other duties include (but are not limited to): transportation of gems and cargo via space ship, repair of broken or damaged gem technology, troubleshooting, piloting/being the captain of a space ship. During her life on Homeworld she was a bit of a slacker (she finds doing things by the rules boring), which got her in trouble with her higher-ups after a accident happened due to her laziness. Currently, she's on a remedial mission on Earth to retrieve the Ruby's that have gone missing. She serves as the captain of the ship for this task, and has a small team of other miscellaneous gems on the mission with her. Appearance (Regular) Blue Topaz has light blue skin, and slightly darker hair that reaches to her waist in length. She has three darker patches of skin in the shape of diamonds next to her right eye. She also has dark blue freckles scattered about her cheek and nose areas. Blue Topaz's hair is generally covering her left eye slightly, and tends to be unkempt looking. This is because when she gets nervous, her hair becomes effected by static (see abilities for further explanation on this). She is a little taller than Amethyst is, and feels very small and weak to any gem that's taller than her. Her uniform consists of light blue gloves (the left glove has three light blue diamonds going up her lower arm), a long sleeved dark blue shirt with silky and frilly material attached in the front, long sleeved pants that are different colors on each side (her right leg has three light blue diamonds traveling up her leg from below the knee), and light blue loafers. Appearance (Corrupt) When Blue Topaz becomes corrupt, she becomes very cat-like in appearance. She has three pairs of legs, a long fluffy tail, and two dark blue antennae looking extremities above her forehead. She has two teeth that stick out from either side of her mouth at all times (like fangs), a light blue diamond on her forehead, and a light blue under-belly. Her face also has the dark-blue freckle-like coloration on the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Her eyes, tongue (and spit), nose and foot pads are glow in the dark. This is because of the electricity that constantly is flowing through her. Due to this, her fur is also usually always on end or filled with static electricity. Size wise, she's a little more than half the size of a corrupt Quartz solider like Jasper. She's still a rather large corruption, but she isn't the largest. Because of her three sets of legs, she resides in forested areas. Her extra legs allow her to navigate the woods effectively and with ease. She's actually very quiet when she walks because of this, and tends to travel in the trees. Personality Blue Topaz is a very socially awkward and anxious gem. She tends to keep to herself, and because of this doesn't make acquaintances/friends easily. If a gem approaches her first however, they generally seem to take a liking to her. She tends to be clingy with the gems that she becomes comfortable with, as infrequent as that may be. Blue is also a fairly lazy gem. She doesn't like to do designated jobs that she's assigned, because she finds them boring. However, there are some jobs that she does enjoy doing. If she does enjoy a job, she will do an exemplary job on it. If she doesn't like a job, she will get it done but it will most likely be done to the bare-minimum (and after a lot of procrastination). Another notable trait, is that Blue is a goof-ball. More often than not, she's found messing with the equipment (for her own amusement) instead of doing her assigned job. When she's on Earth, she's also very heavily addicted to meme's and the internet once she discovers it. She tends to be introverted, and spends most of her time alone. Any little free time that she has she spends tinkering with with and fixing technology that is either old or broken. She gets over stimulated easily, and doesn't like areas with large numbers of gems in them. Because of this, she's prone to have anxiety attacks and mental shut downs when she gets over stimulated. She is also an extremely loyal gem and friend. Once she becomes friends with you, it will take her a lot to betray you. This however also becomes a problem, because it is very easy to take advantage of her once she trusts you. If she considers you a friend, you can basically make her do anything because she is very easily persuaded. However, her loyalty to Blue Diamond is the strongest loyalty that she holds above all else. In order for her to betray Blue Diamond, one would need to be more important to her than her Diamond is to her. She cannot work well with other gems, as she gets too nervous and often will freak out and make a mistake. She's extremely self-conscious, and for this reason it only gets worse when she thinks others are judging her. She also isn't a very good team player, because she tends to like to take control of projects (because she is a perfectionist). This makes her hard to work with. Story General Blue was made around 1,000 years after the rebellion for Earth took place. She doesn't have a very good understanding as to who the Crystal Gems are, but she's heard of them (unlike a lot of other new gems). This makes her roughly 4,000 years old in the shows current canon timeline. Pre-Earth Mission Blue was a very solitary gem, who mainly did work on cargo ships that traveled on Homeworld. Any ship that came in broken, she would repair. However, she was only used to doing work on small, Homeworld traveling only ships. She had very minimal experience working on colony ships. Another one of her main jobs was to repair base technology. She was pretty much an IT worker for Homeworld. When she was first created, she loved doing her job. But over the years, it started to bore her. Around 2,000 years old she began to become lazy, and fool around with her available technologies. This was more of annoyance to her superiors than it was anything else, until she started to make mistakes that effected her Court. However, she is one of the best innovators on Homeworld because she likes to tinker and mess around with technology. While she's messed around, she's come up with several important fixes and inventions that Homeworld values. Rather than get rid of her, they decide to give her a Pearl that was previously owned by a higher up who no longer wanted her. This was to serve as incentive for Blue Topaz, and make her productivity increase. The idea was that if she had a helping hand who couldn't question what she was doing, that she would become more productive. This Pearl was a Tahitian Pearl, who eventually adapts the name 'Tahi', which is a name that is given to her by Blue Topaz. Blue Topaz doesn't know how to react to being given the Pearl, and just begins to ignore her. She doesn't like how Pearl's are treated on Homeworld, and she refuses to take part in it. This results in Tahi feeling like she's not good enough for Blue Topaz, and causes a lot of tension between the two. Eventually, Tahi breaks from protocol and yells at Blue Topaz for not telling her what to do, because it's her job to do what she's told. After beginning to cry from being yelled at, Blue breaks down and tells Tahi that she isn't comfortable telling her what to do, and that being around other gems makes her nervous. Tahi is sympathetic and apologizes, they then begin to form a strong relationship. After their fight, Blue begins to find comfort in Tahi. She becomes a gem that she can trust, and her work does indeed begin to improve. Tahi serves her as an excellent partner and companion, but not as a servant. However, they do know they need to keep up the facade of Tahi being a servant and only a servant. The two become inseparable, and for the first time in her life, Blue actually feels happy. She's found a gem she can be around without being so afraid all the time. A gem who she can open up to and talk about anything with. Even though they need to keep their friendship a secret, they're still working alone in either bases or ships enough to continue to build their relationship. After a while, the friendship turns into a romance. It seems almost too perfect to be true, but the two fall in love at what seems to be the same time. Tahi is finally treated like as an individual by someone, and Blue finally has someone who understands her. The two have a happy romantic relationship for a few hundred years before the unthinkable happens. One day while they're working on a colony ship together, they accidentally fuse (into Hemimorphite). They hadn't fused previously, as this was strictly taboo on Homeworld. Their sudden and accidental fusion causes them to freak out, accidentally flailing around and destroying the ship. Miraculously no one is hurt and they both survive, but a colony ship is a huge loss that cannot be accepted. As punishment, Tahi is shattered. Blue Topaz is left alone yet again, and becomes mute after the ordeal. She sometimes will talk, but only if you coax it out of her. Because they didn't bother to clean up Tahi's remains, she keeps her shards with her in a bag wherever she goes. Earth Mission Blue was put on this mission as a way of redeeming herself for her mistakes. This is her last chance to prove that she's a useful gem before her superiors decide she's better off being shattered and recycled. Because of this, she's a nervous wreck. The Earth Mission's main directive is to recover the Ruby's that Homeworld lost contact with. So Blue was appointed ship captain of the mission due to lack of resources. The team was hastily thrown together, putting the entire team in a bad position. While on the Earth they didn't find the Ruby's, but they did find a bunch of bubbled gems which they decided to bring back to Homeworld instead. On the way back to Homeworld there was an accident that caused one of the bubbles to pop. The then freed gem freed the other bubbled gems; some of which happened to be Crystal Gems. The Crystal Gem members then began to infiltrate the ship, and attempt to take control to return to Earth. Despite Blue's best efforts, she was unable to keep the ship in her full control and they crash landed on Earth. They are now all stranded on Earth, and forced to live together until the ship is repaired. Blue is one of the only gems on the team who knows how to repair it, so it becomes a lengthy process. In that time that it takes to repair the ship, will she have a change of heart and join the Crystal Gems and stay on Earth? Story is not final and will probably be changed/added onto later. Abilities Electricity Manipulation * Blue can control electricity that's either already been made, or that she makes herself. The electricity that she's controlling turns blue in color. She can either control it from a long distance, or short distance. If it's being used for combat, she generally uses it long distance wise. However, her powers are usually used to jump start/power up broken/inactive gem-tech at close distance. * Blue has minimal control over this power, as she never learned how to use it for combat. She only knows how to use it for maintenance purposes, though she has been known to accidentally shock people in defense if she feels threatened. * When she becomes nervous or anxious, her hair will become full of static and parts will stick up on end. If you touch her while she's anxious or nervous, you will get shocked (depending on the intensity of the emotion, the worse the shock is). * If you startle her, she's going to accidentally shock you. Shape Shifting Fusion * Azurmalachite (fusion with Tsavorite) * Hemimorphite (fusion with Tahi) Gem-Tech * Unlike Peridot, Blue Topaz's log capabilities are built into her gem. She projects the program from her gem, and can log information into her gem that way which will then be transferred to her superiors. That feature was discontinued in the more recent models of Blue Topaz's for various reasons. * Because she has built in capabilities, this sometimes makes it easier for her to make commands to any kind of gem tech that she is utilizing (ships, machines, ect.) through a telepathic-like state. However, this power is a rather weak one, and only works if she's very close to the control panel. * She's extremely adept with modern gem-tech, and has some experience with technology that was around shortly after the rebellion occurred (though that experience is very minimal). Healing Waves * These aren't actually healing persay, but it serves as a sort of relief to gems in pain. She can send soft vibrations (via electrical currents) through a damaged gem, and it may soothe pain temporarily. It doesn't actually heal anything, but that's what she calls this ability. * It's also used to destroy broken equipment that may have sensitive data on it, and can be used to crack already damaged gems (though Blue herself is against the notion of using this ability on other gems for personal reasons). * Can also be used as a sort of echo-location to pin-point physical damage within technology that can't be directly seen. Relationships Blue Diamond Blue Diamond is Blue Topaz's Diamond. She is extremely loyal to her, and has somewhat of a crush on her. She isn't currently on very good terms with her Diamond however, because of how many screw-ups she's made in the past. Blue Diamond is getting tired of her carelessness. Tsavorite Close Friends, TBA Yellow Topaz Bestfriend, TBA Tahitian Pearl (Tahi) Girlfriend/Romantic Partner, TBA Gemology * When gifted to a loved one, the blue topaz symbolizes eternal love and faithfulness. * There are three main shades of blue topaz – Sky, Swiss and London Blue. Sky and Swiss are on the lighter side while London Blue is a much deeper blue color, almost resembling sapphire. * During the Middle Ages topaz was thought to heal both physical and mental disorders and prevent death. * The Greeks believed it had power to increase strength and to make its wearer invisible while the Romans believed it had power to improve eyesight. The Egyptians wore it as an amulet to protect them from injury. Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Gemsonas Category:Corrupted Gemsonas Category:Gemsona